


Broken Wrist

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Complete, First Time, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam breaks his wrist and needs help getting off. Dean steps up to the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wrist

“Shit, stop! You’re going to make it worse!”  
“Stop bitching and let me look at it. You’d think you had been shot, not had your wrist broken.”  
“Well, if you hadn’t used me as bait against that zombie girl, this never would’ve happened.”  
“Yeah well you were more her type. But we’re gonna have to stop at the hospital, you need a cast.”  
Sam just groaned. Though Dean was too concerned for his well being right now, Sam knew that once he was given the OK he was never going to hear the end of it from Dean.  
“Hey, earth to Sam? We need to head out before the cops show.”  
“Yeah, OK.”

As the Doctor put on Sam’s cast, telling him it needed to stay on for 5 weeks with no exertion, all Sam could think was that this was great. No grave digging, no fighting monsters, just research. Dean got to do all the dirty work until he was better. This was going to be the best 5 weeks of his life.

Three weeks later and Sam had deemed this the worst 5 weeks of his life. The cast was still on and Sam had been unable to do pretty much anything, including jacking off. Three weeks with no release was taking its toll on him. He was skittish, snapping at Dean over nothing, and bitching about everything. Finally Sam realized the only way to solve this problem was to get Dean’s help. Unfortunately, this meant convincing Dean to put his hand around Sam’s dick, which would never happen (though Sam wished it could). He decided to give it a shot anyway. What did he have to lose, right?  
The next day Sam went up to Dean, who was watching the game on their crappy motel TV.  
“Hey man, you got a second?”  
Dean glanced wearily at Sam, ready to deflect yet another “chick-flick moment.” But something in Sam’s expression stopped him. He looked nervous but there was enough determination for Dean to know there was no avoiding what was coming next.  
“Yeah, I guess. What’s up?”  
Sam glanced down at the floor, a slow blush creeping up his neck. “Well… Since I broke my wrist, I haven’t been able to… I can’t… Fuck.” Sam took a deep breath and said in a rush, “I haven’t been able to jack off and I need your help getting off.”  
By now Sam’s entire face was red including his ears, and Dean’s wasn’t far behind. He could feel heat creeping up the back of his neck as he stared at Sam for a few seconds, speechless.  
After a minute Sam glanced up from under his bangs to see Dean still staring at him. “You’re right, it was stupid. I shouldn’t have asked. Sorry. Forget it.” Sam said turning away. “I’ll do it,” Dean’s voice sounded hoarse but it stopped Sam in his tracks. “Seriously?” Sam asked, slowly turning around. “Yeah. I mean, if it’ll get you to stop acting like such a little bitch all the time, it’s definitely worth it.” Dean said, grinning up at Sam. Sam just pulled his bitch face #12 and muttered, “jerk” under his breath.  
“OK, well standing around talking about it isn’t going to get it over with any faster. Go get on the bed, I’ll be there in a minute.”  
As Sam walked across the room and crawled onto the bed, Dean started walking over to his bag to get the lube but he was on autopilot. He couldn’t get over the fact that he was finally getting Sam. It was like Christmas had come early this year. Dean had been fantasizing about Sam for years; it was the image he jacked off to and what he saw when he was with any girl. His brother lying underneath him panting, covered in come and sweat. Just thinking about it now was getting him hard. Dean had always wanted this but he never would have asked Sam for it. It had almost killed him every day to see what he couldn’t have when it was so fucking close, but he hadn’t wanted to poison Sam with his disgusting needs. So he had let it go. But now, Sam was asking, handing himself over on a silver platter. And as much as Dean knew he should say no, he couldn’t make himself do it.  
Straightening from his bag, Dean saw Sam lying on the bed dick already out and stroking it awkwardly with his left hand. His eyes were closed, his head fallen back on the pillow in what Dean could only describe as bliss. Poor kid probably hasn’t even bothered touching himself, Dean thought. Not much point I guess if you can’t get off on it.  
Dean crawled up on the bed beside Sam and slowly brushed his fingers along Sam’s length. Dean felt himself become fully hard as Sam gave a small gasp, eyes opening and pupils blown wide with want.  
“Dean please… I need – “  
“Shhh. It’s OK baby boy, I gotcha. Gonna make it good for you. Just relax.”  
As Sam closed his eyes again and let his hand fall, Dean finally, finally, wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock and started moving it slowly and steadily.  
At first the only sounds in the room were the sounds of Sam’s heavy breathing and the slip-slide of his cock in Dean’s hand, but after a few seconds Sam started frowning and cracked open his eyes to stare up at Dean.  
“Dude, you’re doing it wrong.”  
Dean just raised an eyebrow, disbelief etched all over his face. “Are you kidding? You’re critiquing me?”  
“Well yeah, you’re not doing it properly.”  
“Well then, maybe you should just get off by yourself if you’re so good.”  
“No wait! Don’t leave me hanging man, c’mon.”  
“Fine, but don’t criticize. Trust me just relax. You’ll enjoy it.”  
As Sam lay back down on the bed Dean picked up the pace he had been working at before, but adding a little more pressure to it. He worked like this, moving his hand slowly and gradually adding pressure, for about 5 minutes before Sam again started frowning.  
“Seriously man, this isn’t getting me anywhere. Haven’t you ever jacked off before?”  
Dean just stared at Sam, nonplussed. How could this not be working at all? Kid was a tough nut to crack. But Dean would get there eventually, he always did.  
“OK. OK,” Dean muttered as he reached behind himself. Slowly he leaned forward over Sam, his hands sliding down Sam’s arms to his wrists and gathering his arms together. “Do you trust me Sammy?”  
“Of course.”  
“Good.” As Dean said it, he quickly slipped the cuffs he had been holding over Sam’s good wrist, looped it around the headboard, and attached it over his cast on the other side.  
“Dean, What the – Where did you get these from?” Sam could’ve sworn he hadn’t seen Dean bring them to the bed earlier.  
Dean just laughed quietly, stroking the side of Sam’s face. “Oh baby brother, you can be so oblivious sometimes. I always keep them on me; I had just forgotten to take them out of my pocket. Turns out they came in handy.” Dean grinned down at Sam, still stroking his face. “See Sammy, your bitching is really getting annoying, so I’ve decided that you are going to stay like this until I find out exactly what you like, and then I am going to tease you with that for however long I feel like. And you can’t do anything to stop me.”  
Dean slowly leaned down, brushing his lips against Sam’s. “Think of it as… pay back. For being such an annoying little brother.” Dean’s grin just got wider as Sam moaned underneath him, trying to get his lips for a kiss.  
“So needy baby boy. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get what you need.” And with that Dean lowered his head, capturing Sam’s mouth in a kiss.  
When they broke the kiss, both were gasping, trying to catch their breath.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that to you, Sammy. But I’ve been wanting to do this for longer.” Dean slowly made his way down Sam’s body, kissing down his jaw, sucking hickeys onto his neck and collarbone, making Sam gasp and moan.  
When Dean reached Sam’s nipples, he gently pinched them, slowly adding more pressure and twisting until Sam was arching up into Dean’s hands, keening for his touch.  
“Like that do you? Let’s see what other things you like.”  
Dean released Sam’s nipples causing the younger to whine at the lack of contact.  
“Easy there, baby boy. We’ll get back to that later.”  
Dean started moving further down Sam’s body, kissing down his chest and each of the lines on his stomach making his muscles quiver. He sucked hickeys into both Sam’s hips, biting down on the bruises he left before lapping at them with his tongue.  
By now Sam’s cock was steadily dripping precome onto his stomach as he jerked his hips, looking for any sort of contact. He felt Dean blow lightly over his head, making it jump and drip even faster.  
Dean chuckled as he watched Sam slowly come undone under his hands. He had wanted to do this for so long, had dreamed about this, and he could finally do it. And God, was he going to make the most of this.  
As Dean leaned down to lap up the precome on Sam’s stomach, he heard Sam beg. “Dean please… I need you – need to –“  
“Shhh baby boy. Not so loud, we don’t wanna wake up anyone else in the motel.”  
“Dean, let me come, need it.”  
“I’ll let you come, don’t worry. Just not yet.”  
Dean moved back up Sam’s body, getting his lips in a searing kiss, owning him, possessing him. He pushed his tongue into Sam’s mouth, exploring and tasting him. Sam could taste the saltiness from himself on Dean’s tongue, making him come even more undone until he was full-out moaning into the kiss, each cry swallowed by Dean’s mouth.  
Dean knew it was almost time to end this and let Sam come, but not yet. Not like this. Releasing Sam’s mouth and leaving him gasping for breath, Dean headed back down South, stopping again at Sam’s nipples to bite them both, pulling the tender flesh with his teeth as Sam arched up into his mouth.  
Releasing Sam’s nipples, Dean continued moving down, stopping at Sam’s cock and slowly drawing his tongue along its head while Sam tried to push his dick up into Dean’s mouth more.  
“Dean, please, I can’t hold on much longer.”  
“Just a minute baby boy, not until I say. Hold on for me.”  
Dean looked back down at Sam’s cock and finally, finally, took it into his mouth, moving up and down on it, sucking Sam off like a goddamn pro.  
“De –“  
“OK Sammy, come for me baby.”  
That was all it took. With a strangled cry, Sam fell over the edge, pulsing down Dean’s throat for what felt like forever.  
When it was finally over, Sam felt as though he were floating in clouds. He was vaguely aware of Dean unlocking the cuffs and tossing them off the bed before he felt himself get rolled onto his side, Dean lying down behind him and stroking his hair.  
“How you doin’ baby? Tired?”  
“Don’t call me that…” Sam answered in a slightly slurred voice. He felt Dean laugh gently into his hair, but his eyelids were already drooping shut.  
This is the best 5 weeks of my life, was Sam’s last thought before he dropped off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
